


Beloved

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, Jealous Percy, M/M, newt deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Newt’s book is published & sells millions of copies. Everybody loves it & Newt suddenly finds himself w/ tons of fans. MACUSA aurors (anyone really) ask him questions about creatures & how he learned/knows all this information when he comes to visit his hubby Graves. They also love asking him about his travels around the world. (Did you really spend 6 months in the rain forest? What was it like to live in & travel around Africa for a year? etc) I just want to see Newt with lots of adoring fans.





	Beloved

Newt returns home with a grin on his face, Percival can’t help but return the smile even though he has no idea why his husband is so happy. But he loves to see him so full of joy.

“They want to know about my creatures!” He beams and Percival can’t stop himself from hugging him. “They’re interested in what I do! Can you believe that? Someone even asked me to sign their copy of my book!”

“That’s because you’re interesting, darling,” he knows Newt is still not used to pet names, but he has always loved to watch him blush.

And if he’s completely honest he wants his husband’s full attention; Percival likes to see him so happy and he’s certainly glad the world finally recognizes his talent, but he’s spent almost a month without him and he’s starving for Newt.

He starts bitting his neck gently and he’s incredibly proud to realize Newt quickly forgets about those fans of his.

***

It happens at MACUSA as well.

“Have you really seen a Chinese fireball up close?” Roberts says, fascinated. She has even interrupted her job and ran immediately down the hallway with all the paperwork floating around her just to talk to Newt.

“I took care of one for a couple of months, I called him Charles,” Newt replies happily and it’s not just Roberts now, but Weiss and Lopez that look back at him in awe.

Fontaine and Abernathy follow him around for the rest of the day, asking about all the places Newt has been before.

“In Germany? All those months in the woods? Is it true there are hundreds of fairies?”

“Not that much, actually I was there for the bowtruckles, but I met a couple of fairies… They were very kind.”

Percival loves for Newt to finally get the attention he deserves and he really tries to fight the impulse of yanking him away from the crowd that has formed around him.

He thinks he’s doing an excellent job hiding it but then Seraphina sits right next to him in the cafeteria.

She chuckles.

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type.”

“I’m not,” he says, but the words sound weak even to himself.

“Newt clearly loves you.”

“I know,” he sighs… It’s not that Percival is not aware of it, but he can’t help to want Newt all to himself.

However, he also loves to see him happy, so he doesn’t say anything.

He lets Newt go back to him at the end of the day, happily exhausted after talking the whole auror Department about his beloved creatures and Percival feels incredibly proud of him.

That doesn’t mean Percival is not entirely smug about the fact that it’s him Newt goes back to and are his arms and lips the ones his husband needs at the end of the day.

Newt nuzzles his neck and curls up next to him on the couch.

“I love you, Percy.”

“I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
